


Harry Potter Son of Hestia

by Carma_on_u



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crossover Pairings, I Tried, M/M, My First Fanfic, Please Don't Kill Me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-10-10 06:23:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10431078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carma_on_u/pseuds/Carma_on_u
Summary: When Harrys eight a man in a wheel chair knocks on the doors of number four Private Drive and takes him away. Mr. Brunner is a centaur, a half man half horse, who explains how Harry's Mom and Dad wanted a baby but couldn't have one. As wizards the two had access to some of the older rituals from a time when the Greek Pantheon was still strong, and using this knowledge they asked the Hestia, Goddess of hearth, home, and family, for a baby.





	1. Prologue: Finding Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [For Want Of a Family](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/279147) by WizardsGirl. 



> This is my first time every posting any thing really and if you feel like theres any imput you need or want to give me, go ahead im open to any new perspectives or suggestions, just don't be an ass about it please. I've read a few stories like this over on fanfiction.net and I liked them alot so i thought why not try it myself, right? So here it goes!

When Harry was eight, a man in a wheel chair knocked on the door of number four Private Drive and took him away. Mr. Brunner is a centaur, a half man, half horse hybrid who explains how Harry's Mom and Dad had wanted a baby but couldn’t have one. As wizards, the two had access to older rituals from a time when ties to ancient magic were still present and the Greek Pantheon was still strong. Using this knowledge they asked Hestia, goddess of the hearth, home, and family, for a baby. Mr. Brunner couldn’t tell him why he had to spend 8 years of hell with the Dursleys; he found himself confused with as to why his Godfather didn’t take him in. To leave England behind and embrace America was an dream he had, a reprive from the hell and abuse he expirenced at the Dursley's, and he found himself adapting with surprising flexibility. The ease that allowed Harry to get caught up in the world of Greek myths might have been alarming, had Harry been like any other "sane" child, but being treated like the lowest of the low for his whole life just made it so easy to accept, as if he had subconsciously known that he didn't belong in his old life. Camp-Half Blood is a dream come true, with freedom from the torment of Dudley's gang at school and the Dursleys abuse at home, Harry was left with a new chance to make his own friends, without the threat of to much physical and mental assault, even if the others at camp still treat him like an outcast for being the first child of a supposidly virgin goddess. 

At first, he sleeps in the Hermes cabin like all the other kids who's parents haven't claimed them yet. On the first night at camp, his Mom, Hestia, speaks to him in a dream, and tells him more about his mortal wizarding parents, James and Lily Potter. The two were both blessed by the goddess Hecate, like all of the wizarding community, with magic. Both were on the side of light in a war against a dark wizard named Voldemort, who believed that those not of pure wizarding blood were not worthy and were to be killed and exiled from the Magic world. When Harry was only a few months old Voldemort attempted to kill him in accordance to a prophecy, one which Hestia refused to share, stating it was not time for it to be revealed. His parents were killed in Voldemort's attempt on his life, his old house left a rotting piece of wood still untouched today. Somehow Voldemorts killing curse rebounded, killing his physical body, but like all Greek myths it came with a twist, and instead of going to the underworld Voldemort was left as a wandering spirit, still trying even now to regain a human body. His Mom, ("Mom"...Gods, that’s going to take a while to get used to, finally having a parent who loved him), explains that Voldemort survived by splitting his soul into 7 horcruxes, horrible things that no one should ever learn of, the ritual something frowned upon by the gods, who are left unable to meddle in mortal affairs. The dream ends with a hug and her gifting him his own sword, and like so many other godly parents, she's only allowed a minimum amount of contact. 

His first three years at camp are like a dream come true. He gets along well enough with everyone, and after his first few months no one bats an eye at him. Harry spends most of his time with the Hecate kids learning things about both demigod magic and that of the wizarding world, the rest is spent training with his sword, made of celestial bronze and goblin steel. His mother claims that it was once owned by a man names Godric Gryffindor, someone famous in the wizarding world for helping to create Hogwarts, school of Witch craft and Wizarding, where Harry, like both of his parents had, will one day attend. While he’s not an outcast, he still doesn’t seem to have that many real friends, even if not for lack of trying. He can fight with the best of the Ares kids, and he volunteers with the Apollo kids as they help with the injured after training. He’s actually on good terms with all the kids in the Hermes cabin, especially Conner and Travis Stoll who occasionally he'll help pull some of the more intricate and funny pranks, and he's even on pretty good terms with the Athena cabin, despite the fact that he has an on going rivalry with Annabeth, who has been at camp almost as long as he has. This situation definitely off set his relationship with Luke, but most of the time he feels like he just doesn't belong at all, even if the atmosphere at camp is a thousand times better than that of the Dursleys.


	2. Chapter 1: Wizarding New York

On June 1st a tawny owl delivers his Hogwarts letter just before the days end. The owls small and Harry lets her go off and hunt down some food while he reads over the letter, in all its whimsical glory. Harrys pretty sure all the letters are exactly the same as the only thing that’s tells him its his letter is his name on the outside and at the beginning of the letter address. The letter itself contains the location of the school, bum fuck nowhere Scotland, how to get there, a train at platform 9 and 3/4 Kings Cross Station London, England on September 1st, and a class list all first years will take. Separately from the letter is a supply list for first years, which includes common apothecary items easily found at camp, a wand, school robes and oddly named wizarding books for his classes. He goes to Chiron to ask what to do about getting his supplies and is assured by the centar that he can easily order them from some of the British wizarding book store and get the rest here in some of the New York wizarding shops. But first he has to vist the New York branch of Gringotts to get wizarding money from his vault. Chiron helps him format a reply to his Hogwarts letter, addressing all the question and open ended statements that need answering before Harrys able to send the letter on its way with the now feed tawny owl. 

Going to New York city’s branch of Gringotts the next day is an experience in and of its self. The building looks like a regular bank, white and tall reminding Harry slightly of Greek buildings at camp with their white columns and imposing hights. Going up to the slightly rude looking beast at one of the teller desk Chiron simply states “Harry Potter would like to make a withdraw if you please.” 

The Goblin at the desk raises a large furrowed eyebrow turning to stare down at Harry before saying “And does Mr. Potter have his key?” 

Chiron stares back, as Harry shrinks in on himself, and says “No, but any and all legal tests to identify Mr. Potter to gain his key and destroy those unauthorized by Mr. Potter or his deceased parents would be gratefully appreciated.” 

“Of course Mister…?” 

“Chiron, Harrys legal guardian here in the states.” 

"Of course, follow me. Right this way.” The goblin leads the both of them away from the tellers station to a hallway off to the right, away from the vaults and the main entrance. “Now seeing as Mr. Potters vaults are being managed by Albus Dumbledore, I'll need Mr. Potters blood and a magical oath stating he is whom he claims to be. All of which are easy enough, the hard part however, is getting the vault to recognize a new key and making all others unusable. As this is no small feet it’s going to take a small amount of time.” The goblin mutters in a rough voice as he leads them through a hallway of doors and into a small office space. 

“Sitting down behind the desk, the goblin pulls out a small stack of papers. He looks them over before passing them to Chiron who sighs under his breath before begrudgingly starting to read through them. The atmosphere is tense as the goblin continues to stare impatiently while Chiron fills out the papers before handing them back over a few awkward and tense minutes later. Looking them over the goblin deems everything in order before pulling out a new peace of paper this one a solid blue with runes and symbols drawn all over, some of which Harry recognizes, like that of the symbol for blood and one that means family before he’s handed a small golden dagger. “Your to take a small drop of blood from a single finger of your choosing before dropping it on the center of the sheet and writing your name on the line at the bottom as well as the names of mother and father and your vault, number 687. If you are who you say you are the sheet will turn gold, if you are not it will be turned black and you we'll be sent to Azkaban and ban from ever entering any and all Gringotts facility.” 

Staring down at the dagger for a second Harry turns to Chiron and receives an encouraging nod before he stabs his pointer finger, drawing a small drop of blood which he drips on to the center of the page before continuing with the instructions, and filling out the bottom of the sheet. When he’s done he sets down the quil and waits. When the sheet turns gold after a solid minute he lets out a large sigh of relief before saying, “So now that you know I’m me, how are you going to change the vault key?” 

"First we'll terminate all other keys using a slightly difficult detonation spell before changing your entire vault door and renewing some of your older security features. It will take a small while, so the both yourself and Mr. Chiron will have to sit and wait here while I finish the process.” The goblin states plainly before getting up and walking out of the room, presumably to do exactly that, leaving Harry and Chiron waiting in the empty office. 

“Well Harry,” Chiron says from his wheel chair “this has been an eventful yet boring visit hasn’t it?” looking over at him, Chiron’s small smile settles something within him at ease. 

“I'm mean kind of? I've certainly got a new perspective on how the wizarding world works? Its probably not too accurate, but these guys, the Goblins that is, look like they don't have a clue about the technology that can do all of this stuff that’s being built outside, like their ignoring the mortal muggle world in favor of tradition and staying the same. Kinda like how at camp we don't have mortal technology. I mean I've only been in a bank a few times before with aunt Petunia but there were computers doing most of their work for them and the idea that the only thing locking a Gringotts vault is a key is kind of ridiculous. But I guess it works or they would have changes it by now. Plus there must be some kind of magic involved right?” Harry mumbles out, his mind whirling, try to come to a conclusion with all the new data he’s learned through observation even if he doesn't really answer the question, something hes picked up from the Athena kids. 

“Ah yes, I thought you might pick up on that. The wizarding community in America is just as behind on technological updates as the rest of the wizarding world. To be completely honest for the most part the laws of the wizarding world are pretty similar to that of the Greek community, believing that only those who are deemed loved ones should know of our heritage and powers, to help keep mortals, or our own kind, safe, which is why the mist is so important to us and the wizards cloaking and disillusionment charms to them. That means that only the few muggle born children who enter this world really understand the world that being built out side of this community. And you my dear boy have a unique perspective after haveing a great deal of time spent in all three communites.” As Chiron finishes his little speech they fall into a minute or two of silence, both lost in their own thoughts.

When the goblin walks back through the door, he holds out an intricate metal key for Harry to take “Come with me Mr. Potter, Mr. Chiron. This is your new key to vault 687. You are able to take a large enough amount of money out of your vault but all else is to be left inside including any artifacts and or heirlooms contained inside as stated in your parents will.” The goblin states as he continues to lead them through the bank and into the small cart which acts as a small roller coaster that takes them to vault 687. 

Stepping out of the cart and placing his key into the vault door he watches as the intricate knotted design on the door slowly move and reveals his vault, which holds a larger amount then he expected, with gold stacked every where as well as old odds and ends spread across the decently sized room. Pulling out the small pouch Chiron had handed him earlier he filled it with a few handfuls of gold before turning and putting it in his pocket, ready to make his way out of the room. Getting back in the cart the three make their way back upstairs where Harry and Chiron leave the goblin to continue with his job and start making their way back onto the streets. 

Next the two head to the local wand shop where an older man, named Bartholomew, is helping another young patron find her own wand. The two wait patiently to be acknowledged by the shop owner, Harry bouncing in excitement wishing to find his own wand and Chiron chuckling under his breath at Harrys enthusiasm. When the girl has finally found her wand and has paid the old man turns to Harry and says “Ah, another young customer looking for his wand now is he, yes lets start looking shall we.” The man states before turning and grabbing a few boxes of the shelf. When he returns he motions for Harry to open on, as he does he can tell instantly its not for him, it feels to long at 13 inches and to stiff as he gives it an experimental flick. The wand decides he’s not the one either and gives a violent reaction as it explodes the box it had previously been in. The wandmaker raises an eyebrow before grabbing another one, this one slightly shorting at around 11 and ¼ inches long with a light brown wood and small red gem at the bottom. The wand feels perfect in his hands and after giving it an experimental flick it seems to think so too as it releases a rainbow and an oddly relaxing hum. 

Bartholomew lets out a thought full hum before stating that “Interesting wand you got there son, 11 and ¼ inches polished and well maintained Holly, with both a Phoenix tail feather and a peace of a horned serpents horn as well as a square cut garnet gem at the bottom to act as a focus to control the amount of magic released. This is an antique really, they haven't made wands like this since back in Rome when the gems were meant to identify which god you lived by and to help control power. I believe Garnett was that of Hestia or Vestia, both were practically the same woman after all, just with different names and from different cultures.” Bartholomew stated looking ready to continue his rant before Harry stopped him. 

“I'll take it!” he stated with a grin. The wandmaker looked at him with a small smile and lead him over to the register where rung him up before he stated one last thing.

“Oh and since this wand is so old you have a slight advantage there kido, that little lady doesn't have a MCUSA standard magic tracker, but you didn't hear that from me.” he winked before moving in the next kid looking for his own wand. 

The glee of having his own wand is intoxicating and when they go into the local robe shop and get odd looks when he requests a standard set of first year robe for Hogwarts he doesn't even glare back, insted Harry just patiently stands there as they take his measurements and make his new black robes. With that all done and a decent amount of Galleons left he begs Chiron to take him to the local book store.

The book store is like something from a movie, with books stacked on every surface, book shelves cluterd together in the large space making it look small and cramped. Exploring takes the rest of morning and he finds some interesting books like Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Potions for Beginners an interesting and informational guide to the ingredients, but most notably is How Wizards originated, Our Greek and Roman Routes, there are some less notable books he picked up just to play catchup with the culture and what those who grew up in the community might know like common house spells but those are put on the back burner of his mind waiting tell hes done with the rest. After finding only a few of his school books at New Yorks Flourish & Blotts he sends out a request form for Londons Flourish & Blotts to receive his school books, which will arrive at camp within the next 5 business days.

Finally with an exasperated Chiron at his side they make their way back to Camp.


	3. Chapter 2: Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Getting to Kings Cross station on the morning of September 1st is surprising easy since hes the son of Hestia. Being fireproof has its upside. His mother sends him away easily in a flash of green fire and a soothing feeling of love to the Flo on platform 9 and 3/4 with his trunk in hand. Finding an empty compartment on the packed train is another story, with almost all of them filled with at least one upper year or a semi notable rude blond dweeb and his minions, whose father will hear about Harrys intrusion of privacy. 

When he finally finds an empty compartment he places his trunk on the shelf and sits down, reading over the Hogwarts: A History book he bought on a whim. Seconds later a slightly chubby boy peaks in and says, "Hi... hi, I...I'm...My names Neville, Neville Longbottom, I was just, uh wondering if it would be okay, if you know I could sit, um, sit in here with you, you know if thats okay..." in a small unsure voice. 

The boy, Neville, looks ready to piss himself and Harry easily makes room for him, gesturing for Neville to join him in the compartment. Neville lets out a sigh of relief and put his trunk on the shelf above his head before taking a seat on the other bench across from him. "Soo..., Neville what house do you think you'll be? I'm Harry, by the way"

The simple question seems to relax the other boy as he responds "Gryffindor hopefully, it wasmy parents house." With a small smile on his face. 

Harry grins and responds "I'm fine with any of them really, all though a I'm partial to Gryffindor too, my parents went there as well." The two settle into a small discussion about their classes when the train gorn blows signaling their departure from the station and Neville's toad makes himself known by jumping out or Nevilles breast pocket.

"Trevor!" Easily Harry makes a grab for the slippery toad barely catching him before he slips out of the now moving compartment as a girl with bushie hair slides the opens the door and stares at the scene before her, two young boys trying to contain a small toad.

Rudely the first words out of her mouth are, "Why would you bring a toad?" Immediately Neville shrinks in on himself and Harry gives the frizzy haired girl a stare down doing his best impression of Dionysus when he has to deal with one of the Stoll brothers pranks. "Er sorry, that was rude. My names Hermione, I was wondering, if its okay of course, if I could sit in here." Glaring at the girl Harry be grudgingly scoots over, his glare only slightly weakening.

The once friendly and light atmosphere of the compartment turns tense, with Hermione looking like she wants to break the silence and make things right but not knowing how. Harry turns back to his book and Neville turns to look out the window, leaving Hermione to awkwardly stare at her palms. Harry can feel her eyes slide over to him and Neville every now and again, but she doesn't say anything until she blurts out, "Oh is that Hogwarts: a History?" And blushes as Harry and Neville look up. "Sorry its just that my parents refused to buy it for me but I got to read the first chapter before they dragged me out of Flourish & Blotts. I was just wondering if its any good?" The brunette seemed to lose her confidence as the two boys stared at her.

Harrys glare lessens as he says, "I think so, but I don't think many would agree with me, seeing how it reads like a text book. Its kind of bias though, the authors always hinting at how Gryffindor is the best house and the others are all either mediocre or even evil. I know that the current headmaster was a Gryffindor but, that shouldn't be why you aim to be a Gryffindor, to be honest the house system seems like its gonna rip friends apart and isolate people instead of encouraging the growth of ones personality traits." Harry rants off, a blush of his own lighting up his own cheeks under Neville's and Hermione's gaze.

As the train ride continues the group start off with small awkward conversation, about random things surrounding Hogwarts and magic in general. As both Hermione and Harry grew up outside the wizarding world, Neville is their resident expert on most if the topics and slowly those small conversation turn into full blown debates about what class will be the best based on the text books. Neville thinks it'll be Herbology, Hermione Transfiguration, and Harry Potions. By the time the trains arrived at the station all of them are trying to out do the other with cool facts about their favortie subjects.

As the train ride slows to a stop, so does their debate and the three of them change into their school robes and collect their respective trunks, before making their way through the crowed and of the train. They make their way towards a large group of younger students, all of them clearly first years. When all of the first years have gathered around a tall man who one of the older kids point out as Hagrid, the grounds keeper, they make their way separately from the other students and towards the black lake where they load into small boats in groups of threes and fours to go across to the large castle.

They ride across the lake is smooth, even if Neville nearly falls out of the boat, only saved by Harrys quick instincts. The ride is filled with Harry giving some of the more interesting things he read in Hogwarts: A History and excited whispers of awe over the castle. When the boats finally make it across the lake and all of the student are unloaded the grounds keeper directs them all to the great hall, where professor McGonangall meets them outside and greets them, "Welcome to Hogwarts, now in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses." She states in a thick Scottish accent. "They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while your here your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will win you points and any rule breaking will lose them. At the end of the year the house with the most points is awarded the house cup. The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily." With that she turns and leaves the group in the hall.

"Its true then!" The annoying blond from earlier states, "Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts. These are Crabb and Goyle and I'm Malfoy" he continues "Draco Malfoy."

Before Harry can really stop himself the words "The names Bond, James Bond." Slips out of his mouth while his hands pretend to fix an imaginary bow tie around his neck. The muggle born kids in the group all laugh, as the purebloods all look highly confused. 

"I'm sorry, what?" The blond asks.

"Nothing, sorry its a muggle joke, a reference to a famous movie about a spy named James Bond, you wouldn't get it." The blond looks ready to make a rude comment but before he can professor McGonangall walks back out and urges them into the hall.

Inside Headmaster gives a small speech. "I have a few start of term notices I would like to announce. First years please notice that the forbidden forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also our caretaker mister Filtch has asked me to remind you that the 3rd floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not want to die a most painful death. Thank you."

With that McGonangall steps forwards again and says "Now when I call your name, you shall come fourth and I shall place the sorting hat upon your head and be sorted into your house." Before looking down at a sheet of parchment and reading out all the first years names in alphabetical order. When it come time for Hermione to go up both Neville and him cross their fingers in anticipation. Seconds later with the hat on her head shouts out "Gryffindor!" in a booming voice. Soon after is Draco Malfoy with the hat immediately shouting out "Slytherin!" A small group later and Neville is called up, but when the hat is placed on his head it seems to take a few seconds longer then the rest before placing him in Gryffindor with Hermione.

When McGonangall finally calls his name towards the end of the list the hall falls into a hushed silence as he walks to the stoll. With the hat placed on his head he seems unsure on where to put him, muttering things about have all sorts of traits. When it asks where to put him Harry answers honestly saying that so long as he isn't in the same house as Draco Malfoy he doesn't mind. With that the hat shout out "Gryffindor!" Before the hall erupts into cheers.

With last few students sorted Dumbledore shouts for the feast to begin, a twinkle in his eye. The moment its appropriate Hermione elbows him in the side and says "You didn't tell us you were Harry Potter."

"Well, you never asked for my name and I honestly don't think it was so important at the time, plus i was so invested in the conversation that i just didnt thunk of it. I'm just Harry, nobody special." Hermione stares at him with a dubious look on her face before she goes and fills her plate with her dinner, Harry quickly following her example.

The feast isn't to interesting since most of the students are stuffing their faces with vast amounts of food, and the conversations that are going around are mostly about mundane topics as people try to find common ground with their new dorm mates. One of the more interesting things that happens is when Sir Nicholas pops out of the table and has a few words with Percy Weasley, the house perfect, and his younger brother points out that he's "Nearly Headless Nick". Hermione being the infinitely curius being she is asks "Nearly headless, how can you be nearly headless?" 

In response Sir Nicholas promptly pulls his head to the side, show the whole of Gryffindor the inside of his neck. The reactions around the table are varied with Ron and Neville looking like they would through up, Hermione giving a slight grin, and Harry whispering "Cool." Under his breath. The others look at him with surprised looks on their faces, all of them seeming to say "are you insane?"

When the feast is done every houses first years are rounded up by their perfects and taken to their respective dorms. The Gryffindor dorms are in a tower not to far from the great hall and with Percy leading them through the quickest route it only takes a few minutes to get to the fat ladys painting. The dorms themselves are decorated in warm reds and golds, with rich dark woods for all the surfaces. Harry and Neville bid Hermione goodnight before splitting up to head to sleep. Harry takes the bed farthest to the right and Neville takes the one next to it with Ron, Thomas, and Seamus taking the last three beds in that order. Sleep that night comes difficulty, as he hasn't slept any where but his bed in the apollo cabin in years.


	4. Chapter 3: Potions Q 'n' A

Getting up at 7:30 that morning is difficult. Harry hasn't slept anywhere but the Hermes cabin in three years and having stayed up so late unable to fall asleep hasn't helped. He takes a shower and gets dressed before waking up Neville and heading to the great hall for breakfast, his school bag in hand. Harrys the only first year at the Gryffindor table this early, and the whole hall is scarce of people, with less then 15 at each table. The Teachers are already at the head table however and when Harrys spotted by Professor McGonangall, she starts making her way towards him a stack of papers in hand.

"Mr. Potter, this" she says as she holds out a piece of paper from the stack, "is your schedule, its the same as all the 1st years in Gryffindor. You and your classmates are expected to be on time and prepared for each class at the listed times. I suggest finding your classrooms in the hour and a half or so you have between now and transfiguration at 10:30."

Looking at the sheet and studying his schedule "Of course professor, anything else?" He asks.

"Not at the moment, no. Enjoy your breakfast Mr. Potter." She answers as she makes her back to the head table. 

Neville arrives just as Harrys finished putting together his breakfast, eggs and bacon, and goes to get his schedule from professor McGonangall. When he sits down the two start up a friendly conversation as they steadily make their way through their meals. Hermione appears a short time later and after getting her schedule, joins in on their debate about which magical plant are the coolest. As the hall slowly fills up the three of them finish their meals and head out to find their class rooms. Today is double transfiguration with professor McGonangall, and potions with professor Snape. The three find their classrooms easily enough and start to claim the more desirable seats in the back corner of the classroom for transfiguration when other students start to make their way in.

Ten minutes into the period Ron runs in looking out of breath. McGonangall, who had previously been  showing what her animagus form, turned into a human, and freaking Ron out. "Transfiguration has many uses, for instance perhaps if I turn Mr. Weasley here into a pocket watch, he might have been to class on time." She tells the class. Ron shrinks in on himself and mutters under his breath angrily, whe Harry can't help but murmur "your gonna need some aloe vera for that burn." Under his breath.

With their first period finished Harry, Hermione, and Neville, along with the other first year Gryffindors, make their way to potions. This time Harry takes a seat up front with Hermione and pulls out his books, all to eager to start what has already become his favorite subject. His only hope is that the rumors surrounding Professor Snape are exaggerated and he won't be a total dick.

Class starts off with a bang, literally, as Snape stalks into the classroom with a swirl of black robes, expression just as dark and dull. "Their will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class." He states. "As such I don't expect many of you to succeed at the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However for the select few who possess a predisposition, I can teach you to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses, I can tell you how to bottle frame, brew glory, and even put a stopper on death." Harry is watching in fascination as Snape gives his speech, writing down cliff notes to see if he can find the potions hes talking about later that evening.

"Then again maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts with abilities so formidable that you feel comfortable enough to not pay attention. Mr. Potter! Our new celebrity. Tell me, What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" He asks in a harsh voice.

Even as Harry starts his answer Hermione raises her hand, waving it eagerly so that she might be called on. "Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion, known as the Draught of Living Death, sir. It puts those who take it into a comma like state, make them dead to the world. giving the potion its name, sir." Harry's words are rushed in his haste to get the attention off of him, uncomfortable with the amount of stares pointed in his direction.

"Correct." Snape raises an eyebrow at Harrys correct answer, Though he still continues to ignore Hermione's waving hand"Where would I find a bezoar?"

This one takes Harry a second, his mind try to remember what animals stomach it comes from. "The stomach of a goat, sir. Its used to combat poisons I believe." as Harry answer he can hear Hermione huff out frustration as shes continued to be ignored.

"What is the difference, Mr. Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?" The question is asked with a sly smirk, Snape believing he finally has the upper hand on the onesided Q 'n' A.

But this one Harry knows immediately the words pouring out of his mouth in long ramble. "Their the same plant, sir. Its used to make wolfsbane. Which is taken by werewolves to gain more self control during the full moon. In its raw form it can be harmful to werewolves as well which is why a werewolf can't make the potion themselves." This one Harry has talked about multiple time with the Hecate and Demeter kids, having taken some from Camp-Halfbloods fresh supply of it, spurring a lecture from The older kids how when and how to use it correctly. "I believe it also goes by the name Aconite and can be made into a powder, that when surrounding a werewolf traps them inside."

This time Snape's face goes blank in surprise from the detailed answer before he snaps "Why aren't you writing these down!" As he walks back to his desk. "And 5 points from Gryffindor, for Mr. Potters sass." With a swish of his wand the potion their attempting to make is put on the chalk board, his eyes glaring wholes into the back of Harrys head as he walks around and examines the students brews.

The rest of class is uneventful, except for Neville somehow managing to melt his cauldron, losing them 5 points. When Snape calls the end of class Harry carefully bottled his potion and waits tell the rest of the students have turned have turned in their own postions before approaching Snape's desk. "Professor," Harry starts in an unsure voice, his head down unable to make direct contact with Snape's eyes "could you not call me that? Celebrity I mean. Cause I'm not. Or at least I shouldn't be. My parents were the ones who defeated You-Know-Who, and they should be the ones remembered, like all the others who fought and made a difference. I was a baby and defenseless and the only reason I survived is because You-Know-Who tempted the fates and messed with a prophecy. I'm not the here for fame or whatever, I'm here to learn and make friends and all that stuff." He continues, "So please, just don't try and make me into something I'm not, yeah?" Harry ends his little rant by placing his potion with the rest of them eyes coming up to meet those of the speechless proffesor.

Snape seems to be grasping for words, his face going through all kinds of emotions from Harry's speech, before he lets the words "You remind me of your mother." seem to spill out without his permission. Snape's eyes widen with his own words before he clears his throat. "Right of course, Mr. Potter, I'll try to steer clear of that same mistake in the future." He says as he finally gets a grip on his shocked expression, making his voice and face go dull. Harry's about to ask what he meant when Neville pops his head back in room, obviously wondering whats taking so long, and when he looks back to Snape he sees the man make a little hand motion, signalling for him to move along. Harry leaves the classroom with a thousand questions in mind, all of them just wait to be answered.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry's established a routine of sorts by the time the second week of school begins. He gets up at the crack of dawn, takes a shower, reads or explores the castle and Sometimes he'll write a letter to some of the few friends he has back at camp. His routine usually has him waking up Neville around 7 so that they can grab Hermione from the library for a quiet breakfest before most of the other students are awake. Mondays always seem to be the hardest days to force Neville awake though his groggy murmurs and half hearted glares just a tad worse than any other morning even as the chubby boy forces himself out of bed. Harry heads down to the Great hall with his books and some parchment he's planning to use for a letter to the Stoll twins. Harry's been a planning prank for Dionysus and some of the meaner kids at camp since before he left for Hogwarts and now he finally knows how to pull it all off. School seems to have inspired a great deal of new pranks to try when he gets back for summer break and even more he can have the Stolls do in his steas. Harry's mind is already thinking up devious plots and schemes of how he can get back Clairsse and Annabeth for his "going away" prank back at camp (Harry's still finds random bit of sand through out his things and if that doesn't inspire the need for revenge Harry doesn't know what else would.) He knows that life at camp could have been a lot worse and he's seen some of the more agressive pranks the Ares kids have pulled. He's glad he wasn't on the receiving ends of them but that doesn't mean he won't fight back for some of the other kids. He thinks that his experience with the Dursleys has more than prepared him for whatever others can throw at him, weither it be at camp or not. The Dursleys were evil but that doesn't mean he didn't learn something from the torture he experienced for the first eight years of his life.

By the time his two foot letter for the Stolls has been written and sent off with one of the mail owls Neville and Hermione have both arrived and started the inevitable debate on the paper due in transfiguration today. Hermione is adamant that her paper will be awarded more points after she wrote more than the allotted space professor McGonangall allowed. Harry thinks she'll get points off and Neville thinks that McGonangall won't even notice. The mail owls have started to fly in, among them a hawk like owl who heads straight for Neville, dropping of a small brown box before heading out the way he came in. "Who's it from?" Harry asks curiously. 

Neville keeps his eyes one the box but responds "Its from my gran. Don't know what she would send me to be honest, she's never been one for gifts, even on the holidays." 

Harry lifts a brow curiously and says "Go on then, see whats in it." 

With Harry's encouragement Neville hesitantly opens the small parcel, retrieving a small glass ball from inside. "It's a remembrall," Neville says as he moves the ball while a crimson smoke starts to fill the ball. "turns red when you forgotten something. Thing is I can't remember what I've forgotten." Neville's face takes on a look of concentration as he rakes his mind to see if he can remember something he's apparently forgotten. 

"Don't worry about it Neville, I'm sure Hermione and I can help. You remembered all your books and such, right?" The other boy gives a nod of confirmation before his eyebrows sot up and hes suddenly grabbing his bag in a fumbling rush, hurriedly sorting through its contents before groaning and slamming his head on the table, cursing him self under his breath. "What is, what did you forget?"

The brunette lifts his head and says "Snapes stupid potions essay. I was so tired after finishing it last night that I forgot to put it in my bag before i went to sleep. I have to run back up to the tower before class if I don't want detention from Snape." Neville starts to put his things back in his bag before eating his last bite of eggs and hurrying out of his seat and back to Gryffindor tower. Harry and Hermione share a glance before the two gather their things and chase after Neville, all three weaving there way out of the crowed of arriving students.

The trio barley get to their transfiguration class on time but the rest of the day is mostly normal, class is spent learning to more spells and learning more of the history and theory behind the few they've already learned. When the trio arrive at the dungeons for potions with Snape theres still some what of an awkward air between Harry and the professor. Snape justkind of glosses over him in class, never fully acknowledging that Harrys there and doing the bare minimum required to grade his potion. Snapes only word to him during class have been that his potion is "Decently made but still needing work." Before moving on to insult some of the other Gryffindors and appraising a great deal of his Slytherin students. Class is dismissed right on the dot and every one rushes to lunch before the first year lessons that evening. 

After a lunch spent conversing about some of the weirder things they've spotted at Hogwarts the trio head down to the courtyard for the first flying lesson of the year. Harry's kind of hesitant to fly in case he accidentally pisses of Zeus, but as hes never had any contact with the god he has no idea what will happen. His moms told him in the past that Zeus has tendency to over react, and from stories heard in the past from both greek lore and at camp Harrys heavily hesitant to go in the sky. Zeus has been known to be a right dick even in his beat moments and Harry will try to stay out of the gods way in the future but that doesn't deter him one bit. Flying still sounds like one of cooler more fun things the wizarding world has to offer and hes not going to pass off the chance to learn how to do so even if it means risking the wrath of god king himself. 

By the time the trio arrive at the courtyard and get their brooms, almost all of the first years have gotten into their assigned lines. Within minutes everyone has their own broom and madam Hooch is more then eager to start the lesson. Walking between the two lines of students saying "Good afternoon class." With class wide response of "Good afternoon Madam Hooch." the quidditch coach comes to a stop at the far end of the two rows and with a flair of her cloack turns around and says "Welcome to your first flying class. Well what are you waiting for? Step up to your left side of your broom sticks. Go on then." The class all moves at different speeds, some with a burst of speed others with a step of reluctance. Once all the students have arrived at their brooms she orders "Now stick your right hand over the broom and say up." Immediately the class starts to all say the word up with varying intensities. With Harrys slightly forceful order of "Up." The broom shoots up into his hand, still trying to make its way higher in the air. While trying to keep the broom from taking off Harry glances around the field to see that only a few other students have made their brooms rise, among them the snotty blond from before the sorting hat, Draco Malfoy. Before long most of the class has gotten the brooms into hands, with only a few unable to levitate it. Hermione and Dean are still trying to force it and Ron Weasley is still holding his nose from where his broom hit him in the face. When all of the class has gotten their brooms in their hands, some having manually picking it up, Madam Hooch says "Now once your holding your broom, I want you to mount it. And grip it tight, you don't want to be sliding of the end." The position reminds Harry vaguely of the few time hes ridden a horse back at camp. With everyone on their brooms Madam Hooch gives the next set of instructions "Now when I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick of from the ground hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, then touch back down." With a look around the coach starts a count down from three before blowing her high pitched whistle. With varying degrees of success the class takes off, some with a smoother kick then other. Neville has some difficulty though and even with Harrys soft words of encouragement the boy gets more nervous and panicky. Slowly Neville seems to loose control with his broom. The chubby boy yelps a small "Help!" Under his voice as Madam Hooch starts to approach.

"Mr. Longbottom." She states with a slight reprimand in her voice even as Neville rises farther into the air. "Mr. Longbottom." This time with a silent order for Neville to make his way back to the ground. Nevilles next plea for help is stated in a scared voice, his words meant for the teacher instead of small request to one of his surrounding students. Madam Hooch is steps away when Neville loses complete control of his broom and hes shooting up into the air. "Mr. Longbottom!" Madam Hooch yells, this time in alarm as Neville starts to twist and turn in the air. Nevilles broom heads straight for own of the castle walls slamming into the bricks at a worrying speed. The broom slams into the wall painfully more then once before making a sudden steep dive towards the small crowd of student at the other end of the court yard. The small crowd quickly dispersed even as Madam Hooch attempts to get her wand out and cast a spell to stop Neville and his wild broom. The boy on the broom turns out to be to fast and the quidditch coach ends up having to bodily throw herself to the side, rolling out of the way of Nevilles Hades sent broom.

The broom heads through one of the many arches in the court yard, curling up and around the wall and flying over one of the many statues along its walls. Neville's black school robes end up catching on a statue at the top of the wall. Neville's broom flys out from under him as his robe pulls hum back towards the wall. The brunette gives a scared breathless yell for help as his robes start tearing. Within seconds of having been removed from his broom the brunette falls another fifth teen feet. His school robes are caught on what must have been a torch holder, its sharp metal edges poking wholes through its thin black fabric. Harry can only watch as a Nevilles robes start to tear once again and the boy falls a great length to the courtyard floor. 

"Make way! Move out of the way!" Madam Hooch yells, her heals clicking against some of the courtyard stones as she rushes to the fallen Gryffindors side, make soft soothing noises as she helps him up. Carefully she takes Nevilles arm in her hand and tuts before helping the whimpering boy up. "Now everyone is to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I escort Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing. Understand?" The quidditch coach firmly orders as she gently leads Neville out of the courtyard. "If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will be out of Hogwarts before they can say quidditch." With those last few words Madam Hooch and Neville are out of sight. 

Harry's turning to ask Hermione if she wants to follow them when The Blond Bond Wanna Be™ steps into the center of the crowd, Neville's remembrall in his hand. "If the fat lump had remembered to give this a squeeze, he might have remembered not to have fallen on his fat arse!" Harry swears he sees red as Malfoy laughs at his own joke, casually tossing Neville's remembrall in his hand.

"Give it back Malfoy!" Harry demands as he takes a harsh step towards Malfoy. 

With a smirk the blond git says "No. I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find." A glint of trouble and mischief in his icy blue eyes. Harry takes another step closer to Malfoy, a harsh glare on his face, but before Harry can get a word out the blond is hoping on his broom. With a glance behind Malfoy smirks and says "How about on the roof." a cruel smile on his face. "Whats the matter Potter, is that a little out of your reach?"

Harry doesn't hesitate as he starts to get on his broom, only pausing when Hermione grabs his shoulder. "Harry No Way! You heard what Madam Hooch said! You don't even know how to fly!" Harry looks up at Malfoy, the git still hovering in the air tossing Nevilles remembrall in his hand. With an apologetic glance back at Hermione Harry kicks of the ground, his broom only slightly shaking. 

"Give it here Malfoy or I'll knock you off your broom!" Harrys says, his eyes a literal fire in his eyes, sharp flickering bits of orange barely visible in his gaze, a hint at his godly parentage.

Malfoy just smirks and says "Oh? Have it your way then." With a evil glint in his eyes the git turns around bounces the ball in his hand one last time before he throws it across the court yard. Harry doesn't hesitate to go after the ball of glass, his body instinctively tucking his body closer and diving towards the ball. The ball is small and the castle wall is rapidly approaching, wind whipping around Harry as he makes his way after the glass ball. 

Harry catches the glass ball in the nick of time and flips his broom over to turn himself back towards malfoy and the crowd, easily making his way down to the courtyard floor, a confident smirk on his features. Landing with out much difficulty, Harry runs forward into the cheering crowd, the hand with Nevilles remembrall pumping in the air, showing of his rescued prize. Everyone still trying to congratulate him, spewing comments and praise. Harry turns to smile at Hermione about to question if she'd want to go visit Neville with him to return the remembrall on the tip of his tongue when Professor McGonangall appears. "Harry Potter." The Professor calls. Harry can only stare with shock as McGonangall orders him to follow her. 

Harry feels a great deal of dread as McGonangall leads him through the castle at a fast paste, her heals clicking, a even tick countinv down to what will inevitably be his doom. As they approach Professor Quirrell's class room. A quick knock on the DADA classroom door gets Quirrell's door gets the stuttering Professors attention, "Professor Quirrell excuse me, could I borrow Wood for a moment please?"

The DA Professor glance around before stuttering out " Ah. Yes. Yes, of course." A tall brunette stands up from a desk at the edge of the class , making his way through the rows of desk to meet McGonangall in the door.

Shutting the door behind them the trio take a few steps away from the door as McGonangall introduces the other boy as Oliver Wood. Turning to Wood McGonangall smirks "Wood I have found you a seeker."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, so I know i said I was gonna stick with this and try to update super frequently, but then life kind of got hard and I turned into the kind of author I hated. Those who leave works for no rhyme or reason of any kind. I joined that club. I'll try to update as often as possible! Its not going to have any schedule and will mostly be random so keep an eye out and as always any and all comments are appreciated so long as their not mean!


End file.
